Raven
Raven (Rachel Roth) is a member of the Teen Titans and Justice League and the daughter of Trigon and Arella. Physical appearance Raven is a 19 year old girl with shoulder length black hair and dark violet eyes, she has a red gemstone in the middle of her forehead which is called a "chakra" that helps her keep control of her powers. She wears a black leotard with black tights and black boots, she wears a navy blue hooded cloak with a red gem holder in the middle. In disguise as Rachel Roth she wears a blue hoodie with jeans and black sneakers, her gem gone and eyes turn blue. Personality Raven acts utterly emotionless and is abrupt in her speech, making her appear cold and eerie to many people, but this couldn't be further from the truth. She is very mature and sensible and is also a benevolent and very shy girl. Despite a limited knowledge of how to deal with people, Raven tends to become fiercely loyal to anyone who shows her compassion, such as the Teen Titans. She is also straightforward and blunt which angered some people, however others see it as an advantage as Raven will tell the truth no matter the situation. She has also shown to have excellent leadership, no one (at least with the Teen Titans) questions her and follows what she says and trusts her judgement. Powers and Abilities *'Flight' *'Empathy': The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with however, this apparently does not work if her own mind has been tampered with. Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. At one point, she had used this ability to emphatically enter Nightwing's subconscious mind; therefore giving the two an unusually strong psychic link afterwards. **'Empathic Absorption:' Raven can extract emotions from other humans into herself. **'Empathic Inducement:' Raven can place people in any state of mind she chooses, such as creating a hysteria of rage in her enemies, causing them to fight each other. **'Empathic Healing:' Raven can heal nearly any injury emphatically, though she must experience the pain of the injury while she does so. *'Magic:' Raven has been taught magic since she was young, due to her demon blood the levels of her powers are higher then most magic users. *'Soul Self': The basis of almost all of Raven's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her own spirit from her body into a ghostly form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing its shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is coloured black, Raven's soul-self can change colour depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. *'Advanced Telekinesis': Raven can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self; this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. *'Telekinetic Constructs': With her soul-self able to be moulded into any shape, Raven often creates simple domes or walls that act as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor-sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. *'Telekinetic Teleportation': In conjunction with her telekinesis, Raven's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with a max of four other people) and travel to other dimensions, primarily Azarath. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Raven has been shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilising her soul-self. Other Skills * Superhuman Condition: Though not the most physically talented of the quintet, Raven is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having received at least some degree of physical training. * Multilingualism: Raven is a skilled polyglot, capable of fluently speaking English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. She can even speak the language of her own people, Azaranian. * Magic: Though only occasionally used, Raven has displayed a wide arcane knowledge, possessing a vast library of mystic tomes, spell books and ancient scrolls. She has been shown making potions, using mystical objects like charms and talismans, and has performed elaborate magical rituals. * Spell-casting: The high-level spells she casts are usually spoken out loud; though she does have some practice in casting nonverbal spells to give herself more of an advantage over her opponents. * Healing: This is one of her most controllable and easiest skill to use. Her healing powers have an apparent tendency to function by themselves when Raven is hurt, placing her in a coma-like state and speeding up her recovery. Weaknesses Control over emotions: Raven's main weakness is letting go of her emotions, especially rage, even though her rage seems powerful, it could potentially corrupt her, leaving her very vulnerable to attacks with more power than her own. Her ultimate weakness is her anger. Other emotions aren't as Earth trembling as Raven's temper. Her anger is in the form of Trigon inside her mirror in Nevermore, then after defeated (to a point) the anger turns to another one of her, with her father's four red eyes and a red cloak. Anger is what changes her from her regular self to her demonic side practically every time. Relationships Teen Titans Raven has a good and close relationship with her team, especially the original members Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. They have high trust in each other and are protective over each other as well, shown when many members, even Roy Harper, defended Raven from the Justice League as some still don't see her as a hero. Justice League Raven have a good and close relationship with the Justice League as they only see her as Trigon and Arella's daughter, which means danger to the world. Despite some coming around and seeing her as a hero after a few years, some refuse too and glare at her in her presence, which causes a feud with the Justice League, Young Justice and Teen Titans. Trigon Raven doesn't have a close relationship to her father, more rather she has a strong sense of hatred for him as he wants to destroy worlds (especially Earth) and wants Raven to do the same, which she refuses. Arella Raven have a close relationship to her mother, more rather after she was born to Trigon and Arella she was sent to Earth herself and joined the Teen Titans and Justice League. Category:Humans Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:A to Z Category:Half Demon Category:Females